


Magic Knows Best

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Ritual Sex, Secret Snarry Swap 2016, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: Every witch or wizard coming of age was required to choose an older magical mentor, a grounder, to guide them as their powers matured. Ritualized sex magic assuring their stability after the period of maturation. Harry's choice comes as a surprise to everyone but he is merely happy to be having a normal wizarding experience now that Voldemort is gone. He should have known better, nothing with Harry could ever be normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time here but not nearly my first time with Snarry. My gracious thanks to the mods for their patience and extensions when life got in the way of writing and for all of their assistance. I truly did not anticipate this epic when I began the story but my muse must be insane...she certainly got carried away. I should add a tag for excessive mentions of magic. LOLOL  Though I did try to vary the wording as much as I could. Still, I hope the promptor and all of you will enjoy it just the same.  My constant thanks to IrelandSpades (AO3) for her beta talents!  How she puts up with me I'll never know, but I'd be lost without her.  And Much Thanks to Her Royal Goddess (FF) for Brit-picking for me.  She always keeps me straight and prevents me from embarrassing myself with Americanisms.
> 
> Written for Prompt #15 from Eriador117: There is a reason wizards come of age at seventeen, it is when their power becomes erratic and wild and they need a grounder - someone older, more experienced to help their magic mature. And the best way for this to happen is for them to lose their virginity in a ritual. Harry chooses Snape as his grounder, much to everyone's shock.

“You did _WHAT_?!”

Ron stared at Harry, focusing hard on his lips, as though he could somehow change what had come out of his friend’s mouth. Sinking into the nearest chair in the Gryffindor common room, he rubbed his temples to ward off the sudden headache he felt coming on, glancing back up at Harry, who appeared to be waiting patiently for his nervous breakdown to subside. “You can’t seriously have asked _Him_. Have you gone bloody mental? Whatever were you thinking?”

Harry let out a long-suffering sigh and dropped his book bag on the floor as he took a seat on one end of the sofa. He knew telling Ron was going to be the worst of it so he had tackled the task head on, blurting the news out to him as soon as he returned from his meeting with the professor. Hindsight being what it was, he could have broken the news with a bit more tact.

“Yes, Ron. I seriously asked Professor Snape to be my grounder this year. I have not gone mental and I was thinking that he is one of only a few wizards I know that is powerful enough to balance my core. Considering I am here at school, he and Dumbledore are the most convenient options. Understandably, I chose Professor Snape.” Ron shuddered at the thought of Dumbledore serving as anyone’s grounder, much as he respected the man, and Harry smiled at his friend’s predictable behavior. “I shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that, I suppose. Sorry about that, mate. But you knew I’d have to do something soon; my birthday has come and gone and my magic is already acting up.” Harry wasn’t going to mention that the flare ups could have been prevented if he had approached Snape sooner; it was his own nervousness and hesitation that caused the delay. “Professor Flitwick has threatened to ban me from class until I am properly settled and Professor McGonagall most certainly did _not_ appreciate finding out she had taught the entire class with her cat tail swishing behind her robes.” Ron couldn’t help laughing at the reminder as Harry cried out in mock offense, “Oi! She bloody well boxed my ears for that! And I couldn’t even help it.”

Ron still laughed at the memory for a moment before sobering. It wasn’t that it was unusual or shocking, not in their world. Every witch or wizard turning seventeen knew they had to find a grounder, someone older and more stable to help them as their magical abilities grew and matured when they came of age. Even any awkwardness brought about from contemplating sex with said persona and the ritual was easily relieved when one considered that your elders had all been through the same thing. He had already spoken to Tonks about serving for him, in preparation for his birthday in March, and Hermione had spent the entire summer with Viktor Krum as her grounder. She would turn eighteen in a couple of weeks and the year of erratic powers would be over for her. No, Harry was perfectly within his rights to ask whomever he chose and Ron already knew his best mate much preferred men to women. But why did he have to ask Snape? He pondered the notion before snorting loudly. “I can’t believe the greasy bat said yes. Are you sure he even knows what to do? I’d hate for you to lose it finally with crap sex.”

Harry knew Ron would get around to that part of it but he still couldn’t stop the heated flush that spread across his cheeks. The sexual component of the grounding ritual was expected and natural—well, natural enough for those who grew up with it. Harry was still adjusting to the notion, even after years in the Wizarding community, but it really was the most reasonable alternative, given Harry’s degree of power and continued virginity. Considering he had been busy trying to defeat Voldemort, he had had little time to pursue much in the way of sexual gratification. And despite his surprising defeat of the dark wizard this summer, the opportunities had been grossly lacking for the Savior of the Wizarding world. Harry had certainly thought long and hard about the finer points before he asked Professor Snape for his help. He did not find the professor as repulsive as some students clearly did and the notion of losing his virginity to the older man was not without some appeal in Harry’s mind. It had to be better to have someone experienced introduce you to sex regardless of the circumstances; at least, Harry assumed Professor Snape was experienced, being a mature wizard himself. While Ron could not get over his old mistrust and dislike of the Potions Master, Harry knew better than that now. With Voldemort defeated, Dumbledore had finally come clean regarding Snape’s real role during the war, as well as his role in protecting Harry. Harry knew he himself would have still been too mistrustful of Snape to ask this of him without Dumbledore’s candor. He had since tried repeatedly to express his gratitude to the stoic man only to have his thanks consistently brushed off as unnecessary. Yes, Harry knew that Professor Severus Snape was an honourable man whether others accepted it or not. He was counting on it in fact. 

“I am confident that Professor Snape can perform the duties required with adequate skill, Ron. Can we leave it at that?”

Ron shook his head slightly, then with a wave of his hand appeared to dismiss his thoughts. “Sure mate, your choice after all. I’ll get used to it...eventually.” Pushing himself up from the chair, Ron mercifully changed the subject. “So, you ready for dinner? I’m starving.” Harry nodded with a smile and rose to follow his friend. “Homework is pretty light tonight, maybe we can have a game of wizard’s chess later.” Ron disappeared through the portrait hole without waiting for an answer and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Now he just had to tell everyone else.

{*} {*} {*}

“I understand you have agreed to serve as Harry’s grounder.”

Severus’ fingers tensed painfully around his fork at the headmaster’s words and he bit back the rash remark that immediately came to mind. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm himself before replying succinctly to his superior. “Yes. Is there a problem?”

Dumbledore spoke, an air of humor audible in his voice when Severus had expected possible censure. “Oh not at all, Severus. I was merely commenting.” The professor met the headmaster’s eyes, his own narrowing slightly at the suspicious twinkle he saw there. “I confess, I am most curious what prompted you to agree now. You’ve never served for any other student that I am aware of.”

Severus’ mouth twisted into his accustomed sneer, his reply coming with his usual acerbic tone. “Perhaps it was the rather novel fact that Mister Potter actually asked me, unlike the throngs of students who have thus far managed _not_ to darken my door.” Dumbledore knew his Potions Master had a point but still wondered about the unusual choice, given the history the two wizards had shared thus far.

“So you said yes for the...novelty?”

Severus could hardly explain why he had accepted for himself, let alone to satisfy the headmaster. He answered with as much acidity as he could muster to put the nosy old wizard off. “Obviously.” 

Dumbledore knew enough to leave it there but felt it his duty to caution Severus. “I trust you will not find reason to exacerbate old grudges and abuse your position.”

Severus had his goblet halfway to his mouth but set it down with a loud thunk at the Headmaster’s words. His eyes blazed furiously at the implication as he replied. “I do believe both Harry and I are well past such behavior.” He narrowed his eyes pointedly, accusation clear in his tone. “Also, you of all people should know me better than that.” Dumbledore managed to look chagrined, tilting his head briefly in apology before letting the topic drop.

Severus turned his attention back to his meal, chewing slowly as he thought. It was true that no student had ever dared to ask him and he gave Harry full marks for doing so. Had the young man’s bravery ever been in doubt, then he would have decided in favor after their conversation. He had to admit to a certain degree of curiosity as well about the true extent of Harry’s potential; the teen had managed to destroy Voldemort before even reaching his maturity, for Merlin’s sake. There was no telling how much more his power would grow now that he was of age, both due to his own merits and the possibility that he absorbed some of Voldemort’s power at the time of his defeat. Severus was understandably honored to be asked for that reason alone, as balancing Harry could not be accomplished by just anyone. What he had actually agreed to do was only just beginning to sink in; within a few months’ time, he was supposed to deflower Lily’s son, the boy he had spent a considerable amount of time and energy despising yet protecting. In the meantime he had to build a certain level of trust between them, share his own core and be available to counter fluctuations of Harry’s magic as needed. He glanced up from his plate, dark eyes skimming the Gryffindor table until he spotted the unruly hair of the boy...no, young man in question. 

He studied Harry’s profile: far too serious for one his age, always somewhat wary, yet happy enough among his friends. There had been misunderstandings, both intentional and incidental, between them over the years, though Dumbledore had seen fit to clarify many of them following Voldemort’s defeat. Severus now knew the many things Harry had suffered while he himself had denounced him as a brat and fame seeker; he knew all that had been sacrificed to allow the orphaned youth to do what he had done. While Severus could admit that the boy had matured into a handsome young man and performing his duty would in no way be a hardship, he was still uncertain what his true reasons for agreeing were.

{*} {*} {*}

They had agreed to weekly meetings unless and until further contact became necessary. Sunday afternoon found Harry nervously knocking at the entrance to Snape’s quarters. It wasn’t that Snape made him nervous any longer, rather that he just did not know what to expect. The door swung open, revealing the professor, wearing the same expression Harry had seen for years.

“Mister Potter. I appreciate your punctuality. Please come in, I was just setting the tea.”

Taken aback by the ‘please’, Harry muttered his own thanks and walked in as bidden, taking the cushioned chair at the small table his professor had indicated. There did not seem to be anything to say for the moment so he let his attention roam the sitting room, finding it cozy and warm in striking contrast to the stoic and spartan image Snape exuded. Harry finally turned his gaze onto the man in question, silently preparing tea in the small kitchen adjoining the sitting room. Perhaps because it was the weekend, Snape did not wear his normal robes and the difference was startling. Harry found himself appraising the man before him frankly: the body lean and surprisingly muscled, the black shirt and trousers revealing much where they fitted snugly over bicep, abs, and arse. Harry shifted in his seat, reacting to an unexpected flush of warmth and tension in his abdomen, both of which he did his best to conceal as the professor approached the table bearing a tray with their tea.

Severus poured their cups, passing one to Harry with unexpected grace. “Help yourself to sugar and milk.” He prepared his own before sitting back, blowing softly across his beverage then sipping lightly. He waited until Harry had his own cup before continuing. “I shan’t stand on ceremony while we are together, Mister Potter. I believe we have known each other long enough to forego undue formality. And certainly, the circumstances for which we have come together shall require a level of intimacy best achieved without artificial strictures. Help yourself to any of the food you wish while we talk.” Severus was well aware of the appetites of seventeen-year-old wizards and had prepared accordingly.

A brief smile flickered across Harry’s face before the serious expression returned; he found he was relieved that Snape retained his abrasive edge, he didn’t think he could cope with outright kindness or any change brought about by his triumph and Dumbledore’s information. He reached for a couple of small sandwiches and a biscuit, waiting to take a bite until he had asked his question. “So how do we proceed, Professor? I’ve asked some of my older friends but everyone says something different. I don’t quite understand.” He chewed his sandwich, waiting expectantly for his answer.

Severus crossed his legs, obviously getting comfortable as he prepared to impart his knowledge. “That is because every person’s magic is different, compatibility between grounder and witch or wizard varies, so every pair approaches the grounding in the way that works best for them. We will find our way as well, Mister Potter.”

“Perhaps you could start by using my given name, sir? No artificial strictures, I believe you said.” Harry could not contain the smirk on his face, for once able to throw Professor Snape’s words into his face without fear of retaliation.

Severus’ eyes narrowed at the cheek of the young man before him but he had to concede that Potter did have a point. “Very well...Harry. We shall begin with that. You may call me Severus, but only in private. We are still professor and student when we are outside of these quarters and, despite serving as your grounder, I will insist on a respectful form of address in public.

“Thank you...Severus. I will respect your wishes.” He reached for another sandwich and two more biscuits, preparing for their conversation. “What should we do next then?”

“Obviously we get to know each other a bit better, in whatever way works. The grounding requires trust as well as a willingness to share both your core and the intimacies required.” Harry felt the heat suffuse his cheeks as the blush spread but he nodded in understanding. “You are aware that witches and wizards can choose to share their magic for many reasons, be it bonding, healing, or balancing as we intend to do. It is always by choice, though there can be unconscious sharing as well. This is not like your training in Occlumency, Harry. You will not be trying to block me from your mind or hinder me in any way. You will instead be letting me in, into your mind, into the heart of you as a person; it is far more intimate than many are prepared for. I tell you this only to make you aware of the journey we have ahead. It does not happen overnight.”

The food in Harry’s mouth felt like sawdust as he tried to swallow, requiring a quick drink of tea to wash it down. He sputtered briefly, pausing before he spoke. “You said compatibility plays a role; is it possible for two people to be incompatible? For someone to be unable to function as a grounder?”

Severus appreciated the fact that Harry asked logical questions instead of getting lost in the quagmire of immature thought so many teens were susceptible to when faced with this topic. “It is indeed possible for two people’s magic to be incompatible. An individual’s balance of light to dark could be off, or one person’s personal morality could be contradictory to the other and the magic will refuse them. It is a complex relationship within each individual, let alone attempting to mesh one with another.”

Harry’s face was serious and intent now, focused on the topic at hand. “Is there a way to check? I mean, shouldn’t we know before this goes further?”

Severus swallowed the last of his tea and nodded. “There is a very simple way to check. I was not certain if you were prepared to try it today; we can wait another week or so without harm.”

“I think I would rather know now. If you are amenable, that is. What do we do??

Severus set aside his cup and rose from his chair, motioning for Harry to join him. “We just touch.” Harry quickly followed suit, rising to stand facing his professor. He looked expectantly at his grounder, ready to follow his lead. “With intent, Harry. Here.” Severus pointed to the area over his heart. “We touch with intent to share our magic...share the very core of our power. You must relax, close your eyes and let it flow freely. If you are comfortable and feel you can do this, then we shall see how our magic interacts.” There was the briefest pause before Harry nodded, he understood instinctively that Severus would not be able to help him at all if he rejected the aid of the senior wizard. He took another step closer to Severus and tentatively reached out until he could press his palm over the man’s heart. Marveling at the strong pulsating force he could sense beneath his hand, Harry took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Severus did likewise, assuring he was calm and centered before he placed his palm to Harry’s chest.

Their palms warmed quickly, dual magics brushing just beneath the surface of skin like the ebb and flow of eddies in a tidal pool. Then the tickling sensation spread as tendrils of intent reached forward from their cores and outward, each testing the strength of the other, feeling out motives and purpose, bounds and individual limitations, light and dark. The sensations built steadily until, with an unexpected rush, their magics merged. Severus sucked in sharply, hearing a matching gasp from Harry, the surge so sudden and complete that both men clutched the other’s waists with their free hands lest they break apart and lose the newly made connection. This was no tentative sharing, their magics had combined seamlessly; where Harry’s power surged, Severus’ tempered it and where Severus’ lagged, Harry’s filled in the deficit. Severus had worried about the darkness that lingered in his core after his service with Voldemort; however, Harry appeared to carry an equal darkness within himself due to his own experiences, furthering the sharing rather than hindering it. There was an overwhelming feeling of completion for both of them, followed by a fiery sizzle of pleasure that began to swell in the pit of their stomachs. It was intoxicating; it was far too much, too soon.

“Enough!” Severus forcibly jerked his hand away from Harry and released the narrow waist, ignoring the soft whimper his companion quickly stifled, even as he suffered an aching sense of loss at the abrupt separation. His breathing was more unsteady than he would have liked as he staggered back from his charge with wide, shocked eyes. Severus dropped abruptly into his chair when it seemed he could no longer stand and he was forced to grip the arms of the chair tightly to prevent his hands shaking. When he braved a look at Harry, he found the young man in a similar state of disquiet: cheeks flushed, breathing ragged, and faint tremors visible through the lean arms and shoulders.

In all the time he had known he was a wizard, Harry had not experienced anything like that. What he had expected to be awkward and cautious the first time had instead been brash and easy, like the very first time he had flown; he hadn’t even had to try, it just happened. He could not have imagined the sensations and feelings the sharing caused. Harry felt whole suddenly, though he could not have said he felt incomplete to begin with. The longer the connection lasted, the more his body began to experience a specific type of pleasure, as well. He was half-hard and wanting more when Severus broke the connection, leaving him feeling bereft and aching. Despite the goal of these meetings, it was unsettling to realize that he was in this state after only a brief touch from Severus Snape, of all people. He was at least spared embarrassment over this fact when he observed a clearly rattled professor sitting stiffly across from him.

Harry slowly returned to his seat before he could summon the words to speak. “I assume we are compatible, then. I mean our magic is!” Harry hurriedly added the disclaimer when he realized what he had just said. “T-that...that was not an incompatible response.” Harry’s eyes flicked up sharply to meet Severus’. “I don’t think it was, at least.” There was a pause as he assessed his professor’s condition. “Is it always so, so...intense?”

Severus ignored the dilated pupils he could see when Harry looked at him and dismissed the possibility that his appearance might match. “Highly,” he rasped. Severus mentally kicked himself for his lack of clarity, cleared his throat, and tried again. “Generally speaking, the sharing is not normally as intense nor as complete as what we have just shared. We appear to be highly compatible. That is both fortunate and dangerous.”

Harry straightened quickly in his seat, tension filling his frame. “Dangerous?”

Severus reached for the pot and carefully poured them each another cup of tea. “Compatibility to this degree can be very seductive, very...addictive to the parties involved. While the sharing is necessary to help you with control, we will have to be careful not to allow it to get out of hand. Not to seek it out except when it is required. Indeed, we should not touch at all except when it is needed. Do you understand?”

Harry remained quiet for several long moments before he nodded. Reaching to prepare his tea as he spoke, “I understand sir. How do we proceed then? How do we avoid touch and prepare for the grounding?”

Severus sipped his tea, thoughts still somewhat chaotic. “We talk, Harry. We talk a great deal, with nothing but honesty between us. When you suffer a surge or imbalance, you will seek me out or I shall be summoned to you. We will do what is required at those times and that is all.” He spoke firmly and with the conviction of one who is knowledgeable about their topic, seeking to reassure Harry; he chose to withhold just how hard resisting the pull was likely to become before they could perform the ritual. His longtime position as Harry’s professor helped in this instance and Harry accepted his declaration readily. They continued to share their teatime, talking in depth for over two hours. It was only after Harry had departed and he was cleaning up that Severus paused to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

{*} {*} {*}

The next week was curious for both of them. Harry’s magic seemed to be on good behavior, barely a twinge of fluctuation felt, giving Harry little reason to seek Professor Snape out. He occasionally noticed an itching, anxious feeling when he happened to be near the professor, most notably in class when they were in prolonged close proximity. Harry dismissed the sensation, convinced that it was all in his head: the denial of something causing a reflexive desire for just that thing.

Snape’s stoic outer facade remained intact, giving no indication of the grating sense of hope that plagued him. The hope that Harry would suffer a flare-up and require his services returned repeatedly over the course of the week. He chided himself on the ridiculousness of his own thoughts. That he should wish out-of-control magic upon Harry just so he would be needed was incredibly juvenile and unwise.

Tea that weekend was somewhat strained, neither man mentioning what they were experiencing, discreetly and actively avoiding touching each other, while each one’s actions appeared painfully obvious to the other party. To be fair, it was as awkward and uncomfortable as they had expected things to be that first week. They parted that afternoon feeling distinctly unsettled and unsatisfied.

The second week, Harry’s magic staged a revolt. Harry had barely suppressed the rampant fluctuations during breakfast, consequently finding himself on his knees in the hallway while his fellow students scurried away from the wildly swirling magic billowing out from his body. It only took moments for Snape to arrive from the Great Hall, striding purposefully into the maelstrom to reach his charge, black robes whipping against his frame as he did so; he cut an impressive figure, according to some of the students who hung around to watch the spectacle of Harry’s power, but Severus’ attention was entirely on Harry. 

Despite the success of their sharing, Severus still anticipated some resistance due to the strength of the outburst. Instead, he was welcomed into the churning firestorm without delay. When he knelt beside Harry, placing his large palm against the exposed nape, Harry’s magic enveloped them both eagerly. Snape allowed his own tightly controlled core to flow outward, merging easily with Harry’s again. Harry shuddered briefly at the touch, an audible sigh escaping his lips as he pressed up into Severus’ palm. For his part, Severus focused on containing the surge and helping Harry regain control; he ignored the instantaneous sense of relief he himself felt when they touched.

Once the surge was diffused and Harry’s own control was restored, Severus removed his hand and stepped back, again dismissing the sense of loss that came with their separation. He watched as Harry stood, brushing off his robes with a pronounced flush to his cheeks. Misinterpreting what he saw, he tried to help. “Do not be embarrassed, Harry. You are not alone in having such a thing happen here at school. You know this is all perfectly normal. If you are alright now, I shall get to my class.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Yes, I am fine now. Thank you, sir.” He made no move to depart himself until Snape had disappeared around the corner. Only then did he bend stiffly to retrieve his bag and start to shuffle down the hall towards his class, wondering how long he had to deal with the repercussions of his loss of control. _I know outbursts are normal, but I’m not sure other students had to face the school with an erection after the fact_ , Harry ruefully thought while he waited for this particular side effect to go away.

While the hope was that the surges would be few and far between, in reality they became a daily occurrence from that point on. Harry could not seem to make it from getting up in the morning to lunchtime without his magic flaring. Each time, even as it was happening, he was eagerly awaiting Severus and the heady rush of relief he knew he would feel when the wizard touched him. He was beginning to understand what Snape had meant about it being addictive.

“Given the regularity of these flares, I believe we should arrange a set time each morning to assure that you start the day as balanced as possible. Perhaps before breakfast. Let us see if that will make the difference.” Severus addressed Harry over their tea that Sunday. He was steadfastly ignoring the irrational nagging desire to seat himself on the loveseat and invite Harry to join him.

Harry had been on the verge of proposing a similar arrangement himself. He had never thought his evolving abilities would be this troublesome, no matter what Dumbledore and others said about his power. However, waking up every day already feeling out of sorts, knowing it was only a matter of time before his core would flare, was becoming worrisome. Never mind how much he was beginning to look forward to either the rush of shared magic or Snape’s touch, he honestly couldn’t decide which it was. “I agree, sir. Rather like a daily dose of medicine, isn’t it? I mean, that’s what we hope, right? That we can keep it in balance with a once-daily sharing?”

“An excellent analogy, and yes, that is exactly what we are hoping to accomplish. Do you wish to meet here or outside the Great Hall before breakfast?”

“I believe I would prefer to meet here, sir, rather than in front of everyone. My magic has acted out more than any other witch or wizard I have seen during my years at Hogwarts. It’s getting a bit embarrassing, honestly, and I’d rather not continue to be the resident curiosity.” Snape nodded his understanding just as another question occurred to Harry. “Sir? What do we do if this doesn’t work?”

Severus sat back in his chair, inhaling deeply as he considered the question, releasing it in a rush as he prepared to answer. “I am not certain, Harry. You are a most unique case and I believe we will simply have to tackle each new problem as we go.”

Harry gave Severus a rueful smile as he reached for another sandwich. “I thought you’d say something like that. Guess I will be here bright and early in the morning and we’ll see how it goes.”

{*} {*} {*}

The new strategy worked well...at least it seemed it had as Harry had no further outbursts of magic during the day, easing the minds of his fellow students. Severus allowed himself to relax into a sense of complacency and to bury the pervasive inkling of desire for the young man and his magic. As a result, he was startled by a sharp rapping at his door just after dinner a week and a half later. Muttering to himself that there had better be a good reason for disturbing his personal time, Severus wrenched the door open abruptly, only to behold Harry standing there with his hand already raised to knock again. His dark eyes narrowed, studying his charge intently. Harry appeared nervous, fidgeting slightly, shifting his weight between his feet and plucking at his robes but there was no sign of the type of distress that would normally bring the young man to his door.

“Why are you here, Mister Potter?” The words came out more sharply than he intended and he noticed the subtle flinch in Harry’s shoulders. “Do you require my assistance?” He was puzzled as Harry continued to shift about, avoiding eye contact as he apparently searched for an answer. Severus noticed when Harry’s fingers flexed wide, the pale hand stretching forward before Harry sucked in a sharp breath and jerked it back, clutching tightly to the folds of his robe instead.

“Sir, I...I need…” Brilliant green eyes suddenly met dark brown as Harry struggled to express himself. Snape thought he understood what the problem might be but prompted Harry.

“Is it your magic? Is there a problem?”

“Y-yes.” Harry was shaking his head as soon as the words left his mouth. “No. I don’t think so. I just feel...antsy, as though there is something inside me on the verge of bursting through my skin...but not. It keeps happening, keeps coming back, more so when I am around you. That’s not right is it?? Shouldn’t it be better when I am near you?? It only stops when you touch me...w-when the magic blends. I was hoping you could help me out so I can manage to sleep.”

It was just as Severus had feared. He too had felt the pull of Harry’s core, when they were in class, when they passed in the hall. He had felt the relief and pleasure that came with sharing their magic; however, he had consciously suppressed his desires. It was not a pleasure he could afford to pursue with Harry as his charge. He had to be the adult and utilize his role properly. “I understand, Mister Potter. It is as I warned you, the pull is addictive. If you are under control, then I can do nothing for you presently. You must only call on me when I am truly needed. If that was all, I shall bid you goodnight.” Severus made to close the door only to have Harry push forward into his rooms.

“Please sir?!” Before Severus had a chance to reply, Harry had grabbed his hand, clasping it firmly between both of his. The flow of power was instantaneous, taking Severus’s breath away as he clutched the edge of the door and struggled for control. One of Harry’s hands moved until he clutched the robes at Severus’s chest while he pressed his head heavily against one broad shoulder. “Please Severus. I need this...I need you.” 

The words were the softest whisper but it was the obvious desire in their tone that finally shook Severus enough to break free. “Enough Harry. Stop!” He broke their connection and pushed Harry away harshly, back through his doorway, leaving the young man panting and looking lost in the hall. Severus could not deny the urge he had to pull Harry back against his body and revel in the flow of magic between them and the resultant physical pleasure that went along with it. Oh he was not oblivious, he was well aware of the intoxicating desire brought on by fully compatible beings. He had never anticipated experiencing it for himself, least of all when he agreed to help Harry. He looked Harry up and down and shared nothing of this. “Go to bed, Mister Potter. Abide by the rules or we shall have to make other arrangements. Goodnight.” He shut the door in Harry’s face, locking it firmly before he could think twice over his actions. He ignored the tremor in his hand when he poured himself a double whiskey and sank into the chair beside the fire.

Neither man slept well that night.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry did not appear the next morning for balancing and Severus thought perhaps the unplanned sharing the night before had been enough. He did not see Harry at breakfast, nor was he summoned at all that day. Severus briefly worried about Harry’s absence but comforted himself with the knowledge that he would be called if needed, regardless of what had happened last night. Harry was in class as scheduled, looking tired and withdrawn; he did as instructed, working silently then leaving as soon as they were done. Harry’s behavior became troubling when Severus did not see him Friday morning either, though he did glimpse the unruly dark hair at breakfast. Harry disappeared again before he could speak to him. His concern grew when Harry failed to turn up for his class; instead he received a note from Madame Pomfrey. Apparently Harry was being seen for exhaustion or some such. Severus’ instincts were to go check on him at once, but he had not been summoned...only notified, and he had a class to teach. Severus pocketed the note and continued class, his students quickly noticing their professor was more irritated than usual.

When class was over and Severus was able to get to the infirmary, Poppy informed him that she had sent Harry to bed for the weekend, dosing him well with potions to help him sleep. She did not comment on Harry’s overall well being nor the state of his magical core, so Severus thought it must truly just be a matter of exhaustion, though what Harry had said about being able to sleep came back to haunt him again and again. He comforted himself with the knowledge that Poppy would be taking care of Harry for the weekend. Which was all well and good until he was awakened from his sleep late that night by none other than McGonagall herself. 

“We require your help, Severus. Quickly.”

Not one to dally in the face of Minerva’s forceful personality, Severus barely took time to don a thick robe and his slippers before he was following her through the hallways at a hurried pace. He attempted to gather some information as they made their way through the castle. “Am I to assume there is a school emergency or does this have to do with Harry?” The only response he got was a clipped, “Both.” He was soon ushered into the Gryffindor common room, suspiciously full of students for this time of night. That, however, did not prepare him for the surprise of a perplexed Dumbledore and Poppy awaiting them outside of one of the doors to the boys’ dorm rooms. Severus had little doubt whom the room belonged to.

“Good evening, Severus. As Harry’s abilities have somehow managed to block all attempts I have made to access the dorm, I am hoping that you will be able to enter.”

“What has happened, sir? What has he done?” Severus was rather worried in light of his mentor’s ineffectiveness. Still, he had agreed to help Harry and help he must.

“We do not know for certain. There have been several loud noises, a few yelps and blasts of magic from the students inside, but no word at all from Harry himself, We are in the dark presently but have to secure the other students and reach Harry as soon as we may.”

Severus nodded gravely and stepped towards the door. He did not know the best way to approach, so he simply placed his palm on the wooden door, closed his eyes and let his magic flow forward, seeking Harry’s signature with confounding ease after such a short time. He felt the, there was no other word for it, hungry embrace immediately as he was recognized and the door swung open. Albus, Poppy, and Minerva held back while he stepped in to survey the room. 

Severus was astounded by what he saw. Magic whipped wildly around the room, trunks were upended, clothing and supplies were scattered everywhere, water flowed up the wall and across the ceiling from the bathrooms where the showers could be heard running, and all of the beds, save one, were empty. 

“Sir! You have to help us, sir! Nothing we have done has worked.”

Severus’ eyes snapped up and he barely managed not to gape rudely when he spotted students hovering near the ceiling. Weasley, Longbottom, and Thomas hung helplessly despite having their wands in their hands. He slowly made his way toward the one occupied bed where Harry apparently slept soundly, completely unaware of what he was unconsciously doing.

Weasley called out to him. “Seamus will need Madame Pomfrey sir. He tried _Finite Incantatem_ on Harry and the repercussion threw him across the room. He is just over there.” Severus followed the path pointed out by one finger and found Finnigan lying unconscious against the far wall. He wanted to snap at the imbeciles, who should have known this was no spell that could be cancelled, but now was not the time. 

He turned back to the door, where the trio of fellow professors looked on in stunned silence. It appeared that Harry’s magic was still blocking their entrance into the room, further astounding them all. “Give me a moment or two with Harry, then you should be able to enter. Be prepared to help the others down without injury.” He then moved to Harry’s side without further delay. Harry was deeply asleep, ostensibly dreaming, yet Severus did not hesitate to reach out to him. Grasping one lax hand in his right hand and placing his left palm upon Harry’s brow, Severus let his magic flow with purpose, gathering Harry’s magic into himself, calming and directing the powerful flow until he trembled with the effort. They had not had to deal with such an extensive flare-up as yet and Severus felt himself taxed as he had seldom been since he spied on Voldemort. It was exhilarating to stretch himself in this manner when he should simply be focused on ending this outburst. Even as he felt he was reaching his limits, Severus felt Harry supporting him, calming and settling until it was contained within the grounding circle they formed. Severus sensed, rather than saw, when the powerful grip eased and the others rushed in to help with Harry’s roommates. Only as he began to draw back from their link did Harry wake with a sigh, blinking owlishly at the sight of his professor leaning over him in his nightclothes.

Harry glanced around, getting a sketchy look at the room, his friends, and the professors while he reoriented himself. “S-sir? What are you doing here?” Harry looked again, slowly taking in the trashed dorm without meeting any of the eyes watching him. “Never mind, sir. I assume that I somehow caused all of this.”

Many thoughts sprang to mind but Severus, always mindful of an audience, answered succinctly as always. “Obviously, Mister Potter. You don’t think I would have interrupted my sleep for a triviality?”

“No, sir.” Harry looked chagrined, finally daring to meet the wary eyes of his friends, quickly averting his gaze when he saw traces of awe and fear in their eyes. He asked his next question quietly. “What do I do now, sir?”

Severus surveyed the dorm room, knowing there would need to be some intervention. “I am not sure yet. I believe it will be up to the Headmaster and your Head of House to determine what will be best.” Harry nodded, appearing to draw into himself. Severus remained at the bedside, feeling somehow his place was beside Harry while Albus, Minerva, and Poppy got the other boys situated. As they watched, Severus felt a tentative tendril of magic brushing against his own but not pushing any further. Glancing down he saw the cause. Harry’s hand had slid across the bed until he could hold one fold of Severus’ robe; a fold he now rubbed unconsciously between his fingers while he waited. Severus thought that he should stop him, but given the events of the night he let it slide; it wasn’t a direct touch, after all. Perhaps it was merely the surprise that the ”Golden Boy” would require such a child-like form of comfort but Severus reminded himself that even Harry Potter could not have been prepared for what he was going through.

Once the professors had seen to the other boys and spelled an orderly clean-up, Dumbledore approached his teacher and student. “Well, well, Harry. That was quite something! I don’t believe I have witnessed such an impressive display of unconscious magic in all my years as headmaster.” 

The headmaster’s pleasure in such a fact did not appear to impress Harry, who flushed deeply.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know what happened but I would never intentionally cause harm. Will Seamus be okay?”

“Of course you wouldn’t, my boy. You were asleep. Such things can easily occur with a witch or wizard as powerful as you. Why, I myself set the Gryffindor common room ablaze when I fell asleep on the sofa late one evening.” Harry blinked in disbelief as Dumbledore continued. “Mister Finnigan will be fine. He was only stunned from the backlash of his own spell.” Harry let out a sigh of relief as though he had been holding his breath. “Now, we must decide what measures to take to prevent a recurrence of these events.”

“Never sleep again,” Harry muttered under his breath, causing Dumbledore to laugh heartily.

“Not at all, Harry. Nothing so extreme. But it stands to reason that we may not want to subject your friends to another night like tonight.”

Harry nodded, knowing the Headmaster had a point. He could not say he looked forward to what he might have to do but steeled himself for Dumbledore’s decision. “What do you suggest, sir?”

Dumbledore glanced at Severus, who had remained silent thus far. “It is common for some period of extended time to be spent with your grounder the closer students get to the ritual. Obviously you require more intercession than most. I have discussed it with Professor McGonagall and she agrees. We suggest moving you to Professor Snape’s quarters now rather than waiting. We believe it will be the safest approach, at least until the ritual is completed. You have a guest room, do you not Severus?”

Severus was certain Harry could not detect the teasing tone in the headmaster’s words but he was well aware that the wily old man took some demented pleasure in his discomfiture. However, he also had a point. Harry would require more assistance than he could have expected to give a typically maturing wizard. Tonight’s exertion had certainly made that clear. “I have...a room, yes.” He mentally catalogued the mostly empty space connected to his sitting room, realizing some magical assistance would be required to make it ready for Harry. “I agree with your suggested solution, Headmaster. After tonight I believe closer and more continuous proximity will be required.”

“Very well. I suggest you and Harry see to the move tonight, then you will have the weekend to settle into your new situation before classes resume again on Monday. Goodnight to you both.” Dumbledore did not wait for an answer, striding through the door, leaving them alone. In a few moments, they could hear both his voice and McGonagall’s ordering students back to bed. Harry still sat in his bed watching as Severus gave some instructions to a couple of house-elves, uncertainty radiating from his frame. Severus turned to him at last and spoke. “Get your robe and slippers, Harry. One of the house elves can see to the rest of your things, but we should make our departure so that your classmates can get their rest.”

Harry nodded, finally spurred into movement by the command, swung his feet over the side of the bed. A quick word summoned Dobby to see to his belongings, then Harry followed Professor Snape through the silent halls to the now familiar quarters. He was certain there was much to discuss but he did not know where to begin. He remembered the last time he came to these rooms and what had happened, blushing anew as the ache of rejection swelled to the fore again.

Severus had checked the condition of the guest room while Harry’s mind wandered, returning now to his new roommate. “Get some sleep, Harry. According to Madame Pomfrey, you still need rest. We will discuss managing your magic tomorrow.” Before Harry could even voice a ‘Yes sir’, Severus had disappeared into his own room, leaving his guest alone to make his way to bed.

{*} {*} {*}

Saturday found Harry at a loss as to what he was supposed to do. Thankfully Severus appeared more forthcoming today. “Join your friends for breakfast if you like. We can return here for our discussion afterwards. Do you require balancing now?” Harry quickly assessed himself and shook his head. With a nod of acceptance, Severus led the way as they went to breakfast, both separating at the door of the Great Hall.

Harry did find he was quite hungry this morning, possibly due to the energy expense of last night. It was just as well, since he wasn’t too keen on answering questions, even if they were from his friends. He kept one eye on Severus and, when he saw the professor rise from the table, he quickly said his own goodbyes. Soon enough they were seated in their accustomed chairs. Severus pulled no punches opening the discussion.

“You realize that avoiding balancing as you did probably resulted in the eruption of unconscious magic, correct?” Harry nodded but remained silent. “The fact the Madame Pomfrey sedated you only made it easier for that to occur. Why don’t you tell me what you did instead of coming to me. If it was working, then we could incorporate it into our plans.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “It wasn’t working...and it wasn’t smart, most likely. I was too embarrassed to come back after what I had done.” Severus knew they had to address _that_ as well but at the moment he was curious. Leaning forward he pressed Harry for more information.

“What _did_ you do?”

“I went to the Room of Requirement and let the flares run their course.” Harry saw the expression on Severus’ face and wished he could disappear rather than face what he saw there.

“Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous that was?” Severus’ low voice chastised. “As much power as you possess? There could have been serious consequences. And you went _alone_? My assessment of your intelligence is falling as we speak.” 

Harry made no reply. He did know. He thought it best not to inform his grounder that the reason he needed rest was because he had blacked out while in the room, only waking the next morning, alone and on the floor. He remained strategically silent until Severus resumed the conversation. 

“Well we certainly can not employ that option. You will need to stay relatively close to me as much as you can. I propose we continue the balancing each morning and, if it looks as though we need to, we shall add a balancing each evening.” Harry groaned softly, prompting Severus’ curious question, “What? Do you disagree?”

Harry huffed a small laugh, shaking his head again. “How are we supposed to do that and not make the pull even worse? I don’t relish the idea of humiliating myself for the next few months. Not when it doesn’t affect you at all.”

Severus sat back; he knew they would have to discuss this, and he had told Harry they had to be honest with each other. He rubbed his palms over his thighs, took a steadying breath, and replied. “I am not immune, Harry. The pull affects me as well.” Harry stared at him in obvious surprise. “I merely have a bit more control over my responses than a young man such as yourself who is still heavily influenced by hormones. It is one of the main reasons grounders are needed in the first place...control during a hormone-fueled transition.” He studied Harry carefully. “Sex is an inevitable part of the grounding, Harry. We are fortunate that our compatibility makes that eventuality much easier to achieve.”

Harry had to prevent himself from gaping at his professor’s bluntness but quickly gathered his wits to speak. “I...yes, I guess that is true. But how do we proceed? Will it be alright?” It was his turn to study Severus. “Will we be okay?”

“We shall be fine. I believe we will still need to take proper precautions not to let things get out of hand, but otherwise, we must let your magic dictate what is required, I am afraid. We can’t compare your experience to that of other more typical students.”

Harry thought he would soon have a headache from contemplating their situation, but agreed with Severus’ assessment. “May I excuse myself, sir? I think I could use a bit more rest.”

“Of course. Do whatever you would normally do during the weekends. I have altered the wards and you know the password. You are not my prisoner, Harry. Just be certain to seek me out if you need me. I shall be here reading. Should we proceed with the morning balancing before you rest?”

“I still feel fine as far as my magic goes. Perhaps the balancing from last night was enough for now. I’ll just be in my room; if I need you I can call.” Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement and Harry made his escape. Honestly, he just needed time to think. _Was this what it was like for every witch or wizard?_ He lay back on the bed, hands tucked beneath his head as he considered everything that had happened since Snape became his grounder. He had thought of sex with Snape as acceptable for the sake of the ritual. He had not anticipated their compatibility, nor the intensity of its pull. Now he struggled with the question, was he beginning to desire Severus because of the magic or had there always been a certain attraction? Harry didn’t know if he would ever work out the answer...or if it even mattered. Before he knew it he was drowsy, turning on his side and drifting off with thoughts of a certain potions master filling his mind.

True to his word, Severus sat in his chair catching up on the latest _Journal of Potions Research_. He was interested in the latest results on some projects he was following. He had been engrossed for over an hour when an odd noise caught his attention. Listening carefully, he soon determined it had come from Harry’s room; then it came again, a low moan. Severus quickly rose, concerned that a repeat of last night might be underway. He hated to invade Harry’s privacy but it was his responsibility, so he gently pushed the door open to ascertain what was happening. It was not what he thought.

Harry was stretched out on top of the bed and the moan most definitely came from him. Pale cheeks were flushed pink, brow creased in concentration while eyes darted beneath the closed lids. Harry was clearly dreaming again. This would not be terribly disconcerting if it were not for the fact that Harry was blatantly hard in his jeans. Severus told himself to back away...that he was not required here, however, his body did not want to listen. Harry’s thighs spread slightly, his hips undulating on the bed seeking friction for his trapped erection. The cotton t-shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing a broad strip of muscled abdomen and pert nipples were visible beneath the thin fabric. Severus did not register the brush of Harry’s magic at first...not until he heard Harry sighing his name. Severus’ eyes snapped up, afraid that Harry had awakened and seen him standing here watching. His fears were unfounded, as Harry still slept; however, his magic was apparently seeking Severus’ unconsciously. Simply sensing the answering presence without merging seemed enough to spur Harry on. Severus watched as Harry’s right hand moved over the bulge in his jeans, beginning to rub steadily to the accompanying moans he had heard before, while the left hand clutched the pillow beneath the dark head. The pace of hands and hips increased as Harry’s body bowed up off the bed, climax drawing near. Severus could not look away, his attention riveted to the arousing sight before him. He became painfully aware of a matching hardness in his own trousers but refused to sink to jerking himself while watching the sleeping man. Harry’s unique signature still washed against him in palpable waves. Severus would have backed away if he could but feared his sudden absence might rouse Harry as well. He remained locked in place, preventing his own magic from flowing forward while the pull of Harry’s core tempted him. Part of him wanted to walk over to the bed and replace Harry’s hand with his own, to be the one giving pleasure instead. Severus jerked as Harry moaned his name loudly and thrust against his palm with more urgency, almost as though responding to his thoughts. Severus forced such frivolous ideas from his mind; Harry couldn’t read his thoughts any more than he could want him like _this_ : the evidence of his eyes at odds with the logic of his mind. In moments it was over, Harry shuddering out his completion inside his jeans before falling limp and still on the bed, his breathing slow and steady. He never woke up. Severus slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Glancing ruefully down at the tent in his trousers, he turned toward his own room. His unexpected arousal refused all attempts to will it away, so he resigned himself to masturbating like a schoolboy, knowing exactly what he would be picturing as he did.

{*} {*} {*)

Harry had thought the first wet dream must have been a fluke, until it continued to happen with increasing regularity. Being closer to Severus kept his core calm but made the pull so much stronger. Harry had finally decided the dreams must be his body’s way of dealing with their continued restrictions on touch. It made sense, too. While Harry had not shared his dilemma with Snape, they seemed to be increasingly aware of each other physically. Even the chaste touching of their hands for the purpose of balancing was becoming provocative. Harry did not trust himself not to act foolishly again, so he would end the touch abruptly, as soon as his magic felt stable, not allowing the contact to linger.

Severus knew that Harry was unaware that he had witnessed him that first day. He wasn’t aware that he had observed him repeatedly since then. It was wrong to watch Harry’s private moments in this manner but the pull had been increasingly affecting Severus, ever since Harry became his guest. He wanted more from Harry, though they both continued to hold back. Having learned that Harry slept deeply most nights, Severus had begun to listen at the door until he heard the soft moans begin. Only then did he slip into Harry’s room, just until he felt his magic. It never failed that Harry would be reaching out to him in this manner and Severus felt an inappropriate sense of possessiveness every time. He still held himself back, sometimes wondering how far Harry would search if he were not here.

Watching Harry at night was even better because he wore only thin pajama bottoms to bed. Bottoms that were easily pushed down when Harry reached for himself, giving Snape an eyeful of weeping cock and hard muscles. He tried not to picture himself between those pale thighs, thrusting against that hard shaft or pushing into the tight arse he could still only imagine. He tried at least. Unsurprisingly, even after he watched Harry find his release and subsequently pleasured himself, he still found his own dreams filled with fantasies about his charge, resulting in waking hard and wanting nearly every morning. He had often had conversations with others among his colleagues who served as grounders and no one had ever described such obsessive attraction before. Was this the way magic behaved normally or did the darkness they shared cause some perversion of the magic resulting in this mounting desire? He could not say himself and he hesitated asking Dumbledore. For some reason, he viewed this as a private matter between Harry and himself and couldn’t bring himself to discuss it with outsiders.

Harry thought he was going mad. It felt like he was aroused constantly and he masturbated more than he ever had before. His dreams had become vivid affairs where he submitted to his professor while the older man took him to pieces over and over again. He had the most forceful orgasms repeatedly imagining Severus thrusting into him, filling him, fucking him hard as he begged for even more. He didn’t know how he managed to face Snape for the balancing every morning when he had been on chest and knees with fingers in his own arse and one hand racing over his cock just a short time earlier. He had tried to talk to Hermione about it all. But when she told him that perfectly seamless compatibility of cores only happened in fairy tales about soulmates, he realized that there was going to be no one who had had an experience like his, no one to give him advice...not even Dumbledore. So he kept the rest to himself and managed the best he could.

Halloween had passed and November blustered in with cold winds and early snow. Without conscious thought or planning, Severus and Harry often found themselves sharing the evenings quite companionably in the sitting room with a warm fire, either doing their respective work or at times engaging in a game of chess. At those times, both men were almost content.

{*} {*} {*}

By the time the November Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, Harry was beside himself with sexual frustration and eager to be away from Severus for a bit if he couldn’t have what he wanted. They had discussed it and felt Harry’s magic had been steady enough without there being any undue risk. So with the morning balancing behind him, Harry trudged off in the snow with his friends. It was good to catch up a bit as he felt he missed a great deal being with Severus instead of in his own room. His friends all understood and humored him with all of the funniest happenings and best gossip he may have missed. Everyone split up once they reached town, off for various shops. Harry, Ron, and Neville drifted from shop to shop, buying treats at Honeydukes and a few new gags at Zonko’s. Harry eventually excused himself for a bit of early Christmas shopping, promising to meet up with everyone later for lunch at The Three Broomsticks.

He was happily browsing through Dervish and Banges when he literally bumped into Ernie Macmillan. Harry apologized quickly but Ernie shrugged it off. Harry noticed the pink in Ernie’s cheeks but attributed it to the cold weather, at least at first.

“Harry?” Ernie plucked at a sneak-o-scope on the counter instead of looking at Harry. “I was wondering...I mean, I didn’t know you liked blokes before. Before Snape, I mean.” He seemed to growl at himself and Harry smiled at his nervous manner. “Anyway, I was wondering...after you’re through...with the grounding, that is. Do you think we could go out sometime?”

Harry was a little surprised but not put off by the offer. Ernie was a nice enough guy and he had apologized after the whole “heir of Slytherin” mess. “Sure, Ernie. We could do that. Or we could hang out now...if you’d like. I’m due to meet everyone for lunch but you’d be welcome. We’ve got all day.” Harry smiled and Ernie seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah? That’d be great Harry.”

They finished their shopping and made their way to The Three Broomsticks for lunch, squeezing side by side at a table filled with classmates for a jovial meal. When the others began to break off for more shopping, Harry and Ernie lingered over a fresh butterbeer, talking quietly for a bit. Harry for one had enjoyed the physical touch from another human being. Perhaps that was what he needed to take the edge off these feelings he was having, some other outlet...maybe a good snog, at least. There was nothing wrong with dating while the grounding was ongoing, as long as it didn’t interfere with his virginity for the ritual itself. He was pulled from his thoughts by Ernie’s palm stroking across his lower back when he called Harry’s name. It felt better than it probably should.

“Are you okay, Harry? Lost you there for a second.”

“Sorry about that, Ernie. I’m fine. I was thinking. I don’t want to lead you on or anything, but I wondered if I might kiss you? If you wouldn’t mind, that is?” Ernie only smiled and leaned forward, his palm sliding up to Harry’s nape as he brought their lips together. Harry closed his eyes and returned the kiss, losing himself in sensation, At first it was lovely, a nice warm kiss, Ernie working his lips slowly, increasing the pressure a bit as Harry responded and drawing them more closely together. Harry was aware of the unconscious magic that tentatively brushed against his own, the normal exploration that occurred when witches and wizards were getting to know each other, testing the waters, so to speak. It was pleasant to feel as though he was having a normal experience for once. It was pleasant until his magic decided otherwise. The kiss ended from one second to the next and Harry opened his eyes to find Ernie on the floor, rubbing at his lips, and staring wide-eyed up at him.

“Wow. You know, I heard about the business in the dorm but they weren’t kidding. Your magic packs a punch...literally.” Harry was horrified, he hadn’t even intended to do anything. He tried his best to apologize but Ernie brushed him off as he got to his feet and straightened his clothes. “It’s alright, Harry. I understand. I’ve had a really nice time so far and I’d like to continue but...maybe it really would be best to wait until your grounding is complete, yeah?” Harry nodded slowly.

“I-I guess so.” Harry tried to make light of things rather than end the day on a sour note. “I’ll look you up in a couple of months then? If you’re still interested.”

Ernie chuckled, “No worries there, I think. I’ve been interested for a couple of years now. See you around.” He left Harry looking stunned by that revelation but didn’t dare touch him again.

Harry stared into his butterbeer for the longest time, contemplating what just happened. Apparently, for whatever reason, his magic was not going to allow him to relieve his tension that way. But why? It was aggravating and Harry didn’t have the answers. He wasn’t even sure that Snape did, but he couldn’t go on the way they had been. He’d go mad before the ritual. Harry gathered his coat and gloves and headed out, waving bye to any friends he passed. Suddenly, he needed to see Severus. Something was going to have to give.

{*} {*} {*}

Severus had just settled down with his book following lunch when the door swung open, only to close swiftly with a dull thud. He glanced around the side of his chair, watching Harry shuck off his coat and gloves as though they had personally offended him.

“Back so soon? Was there a problem or did you just run out of things to do with your time?” He was startled by the fierce glare Harry gave him in return as much as the pulse of power he felt radiating from the wizard. Something had to have happened but Harry appeared to be in control...for the most part; Severus noted the golden aura flashing around Harry’s fingertips. Before he could even ask what had happened, a second burst of magic pinned him to the chair and he found his lap full of Harry. Harry’s knees were positioned on either side of Severus’ thighs and a firm arse was pressing down onto his cock, which was prepared to respond enthusiastically. “Harry? What…” The question was cut off when Harry’s hands cupped his jaw and the young man leaned forward, pressing their lips together insistently. Severus was determined to resist, to protest this behavior, but as soon as Harry’s fingers touched his skin, vibrant magic was singing through his body like lightning and he moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and parting his lips to deepen the contact.

Harry couldn’t stop himself, he had taken all he could stand. He needed relief from the only person he knew his body would not refuse and he intended to have it. Being pressed against Severus, sharing a kiss while their magic flowed freely, was more intoxicating than anything Harry could have imagined. His hands had moved into Severus’ dark hair, clutching tightly as he deepened their kiss and ground down onto the satisfying bulge he could feel swelling beneath him, his moan echoing the one he felt and heard coming from his grounder.

 _He had to stop this,_ Severus told himself over and over as his hands came up to Harry’s hips, holding him in place as he pushed back against the rocking backside. Harry moaned against his lips and the past two weeks of voyeurism and dreams came racing to Severus’ mind and he found himself fighting the urge to fuck the young man here and now. As if that weren’t bad enough, it was at that moment that Harry whispered a soft _yes_ against his lips. He had not noticed Harry unbuttoning his shirt, the yes coinciding with his palm sliding beneath cotton, seeking further skin contact, which in turn fed the magic currently building between them. The shock gave Severus enough of a jolt to take control. Holding Harry’s waist firmly with his left arm, he moved his right hand to the tousled hair. Gripping tightly, he tugged hard, pulling Harry’s head back until their lips parted.

“We need to stop, Harry.” Even as he said the words, he was admiring the taut throat, the chest arching as he held dark hair, firmly controlling the head; he couldn’t help wondering how Harry would look naked on his lap and under his control. Harry interrupted his thoughts with a small shake of the head.

“No. I don’t want to stop. I can’t take it anymore. I need relief...I need you, sir. You said we would have to let my magic dictate how we proceed; well, it says it has to be you or no one.” Harry made no effort to resume the kiss, though his hips were still rutting slightly despite Severus’ hold.

The way he worded his statement caught Severus’ attention. “What do you mean? What did you do today?” He loosened his hold enough to caress Harry’s scalp, enjoying the way the boy purred in response. He should have separated them entirely and made Harry get up, but he couldn’t seem to give up the sharing this time.

“I tried going on a date...just a date. A date with a boy and one kiss. I was trying to take care of some of this tension. But my magic refused to let me, it zapped him clean away from me before much could happen. It has to be you, Severus. I _need_ you.” Severus opened his mouth to caution but he was cut off as Harry snapped irritably, power lashing them both. “I don’t care if it is dangerous! I’ve lived with dangerous all my life.” Those green eyes bore down on dark brown. “And so have you, sir. Give me what I need.” 

Severus had every intention of arguing, but at that moment Harry channeled a burst of pure magic through the palm on his bare chest, straight into his core. The jolt of pleasure radiated through his body in a vicious wave, hardening his cock in an instant and washing his arguments away. With a savage growl Severus returned the gesture, gathering his magic and directing his own bolt of power into Harry’s core; the answering gasp, followed by a low shuddering moan, only fueled Severus’ near feral response to the man in his lap. Pulling Harry back in roughly, Severus claimed his mouth fiercely while gripping one firm cheek and grinding them together; the phantom possessiveness he had been feeling before was now a raging need, determined to have the young man as his own.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking against the hardness beneath him. He was mentally recalling his many dreams as he lost himself in Severus’ forceful kiss. He found he enjoyed the hand pulling at his hair, directing his head while the other directed his hips. Harry yielded to both readily while his own fingers continued their assault on Severus’ buttons, eager to feel even more skin. In moments he had both palms pressed over surprisingly warm and well-muscled pecs, drunk on the flow of power between them. Harry craved more and wondered what it would feel like to have his hand around Severus’ impressive cock, to channel their magic directly through the genitals. He caught himself smiling sadistically against Severus’ lips as his hands fell to the button of his trousers, only to be disappointed when he was stopped by long, pale fingers closing over his own.

Severus seemed to know exactly what Harry intended, and he couldn’t say he was opposed to that notion, however, unlike his young charge he could wait long enough to enjoy the experience. “I rather believe you are getting ahead of yourself, Harry.” He waited for the youth to meet his heated gaze. “Take off your shirt. I want to see you.” He released Harry’s hands to follow his instructions, pressing his palm against the hardness he had surreptitiously observed so many times now. He smirked at the needy moan that escaped Harry’s lips and the way his hands shook while they unbuttoned his shirt, but he did not let up, watching as the young man bared a lean sculpted chest and taut nipples to his mentor’s gaze. Severus took it all in, trailing his fingertips over the smooth skin, flicking lightly over a nipple as he passed and enjoying the hitch in Harry’s breathing he had caused. “Very nice. Very nice indeed.” 

Severus wanted to take his time, to relish exploring Harry’s body to the fullest, but Harry was young with limited experience and their intense sharing would take its toll far too soon. He pulled Harry back down for another kiss, his nimble fingers giving one nipple a sharp pinch before falling to the front of Harry’s jeans. In moments, it was Severus who wrapped his hand around Harry’s swollen cock, swallowing down the hungry moans of his charge as he began to stroke firmly.

Harry groaned at the touch, bucking into the hand that held him. When Severus released his lips and began to trail heated kisses down his throat and over his collarbone, Harry wondered how long he could last, his head thrown back, enjoying every sensation his grounder gave him. Harry’s fingers fumbled blindly at Severus’ trousers once again, undeterred now, since the man was otherwise occupied. He moaned when he finally pulled out Severus’ thick cock, mapping the hard shaft with his hand and smearing precum as he, too, began to mimic his mentor’s strokes. Severus growled against his neck in response and Harry thought he would come on the spot.

Severus could not remember any sex he had ever had that felt nearly as good as this simple handjob with Harry. Magic licked against their flesh wherever they touched while power ricocheted between them in a pulsating rhythm growing exponentially the longer they remained in contact. Severus knew that even his control could not last against their combined magical strength. A low growl rumbled through his chest as he pulled Harry’s hand away, quickly pressing their cocks together in his large palm, continuing to squeeze and stroke them together smoothly. Harry’s resultant cry fed the primal desire between them both and Severus soon found himself hungrily claiming Harry’s mouth once more as their climax approached rapidly. 

Harry ripped his mouth from Severus’, bucking harshly into the hand tugging his cock firmly as his orgasm washed over him, searing power blasting out into the room from the pair as hot cum spilled between them. Harry barely registered the loud groan of his grounder and an answering splash of heat before he slumped against Severus’ shoulder, placing kisses randomly to the throat in front of him. Their breath came out in ragged pants as their magic slowly receded to normal levels. Harry felt more satisfied, more content, than he had in ages. He really had needed this. Later he would worry about being embarrassed, but for now, he was sated and happy in Severus’ arms.

Severus slowly opened his eyes, glancing over the young man in his arms. His rational mind was prodding him to get Harry off of his lap and start explaining why this could not happen again. However, he wasn’t feeling particularly rational after a mind-blowing orgasm. Instead, he cleaned them both with a quick spell and wrapped his arms more securely around Harry’s waist, enjoying the afterglow. When he felt Harry go lax in his arms, his breathing slow and steady, Severus smirked to himself, realizing his charge had fallen asleep; given the energy they had just expended, he couldn’t say he was surprised. With a minimal amount of fumbling, he got jeans and trousers fastened before rising from his chair, cradling Harry’s comfortable weight against him as he carried him into his room and deposited him on his bed. He brushed off the urge to lie down next to Harry and spoon himself around the warmth of the smaller body, stepping away from the bed and closing the door. There would be plenty of time later to discuss what just happened.

{*} {*} {*}

Somehow, they never really managed to talk about it; having discovered they were just as compatible physically as their magic appeared to be, neither man could quite manage to stop. Severus voiced token cautions or protests periodically, only to be silenced by Harry’s enthusiastic snogging. Frotting and hand jobs escalated to experimenting with blow jobs, then anything they could think of using: fingers, hands, and mouth, always careful to stop short of intercourse despite the growing ache to be joined. Harry proved to be as remarkably skilled at sex as he was at Quidditch, and Severus couldn’t bring himself to complain; the sight of Harry on his knees, swallowing his cock, overwhelming the pleasure centers of his brain and short circuiting more rational thoughts. The intoxicating pleasure of their shared power was their new addiction and neither man wanted to stop anytime soon.

And it was working. Harry no longer had uncontrolled outbursts, no surges that got out of hand; as long as he spent time magically merged with Severus and exerting himself sexually, then he remained perfectly in control. So much in control that he turned his attention to teasing his grounder mercilessly, steadily strengthening and extending his core in the process. Severus could not reprimand him in front of the other students when tendrils of magic brushed his nipples or arse as he stalked the classroom. Even worse, he was forced to remain seated when Harry used it to stroke his cock beneath his robes. At least Harry never pushed it too far, leaving his professor wanting but not embarrassing him in public, either. The real surprise was when Harry was able to affect Severus without being near him; across their suite of rooms, the Great Hall, even across the school, Harry’s magic continued to expand under Severus’ less than traditional guidance. The voice in his head repeatedly attempted to tell him that this degree of interaction with his charge was inappropriate, that he should feel more guilt over the naked hunger he felt for Harry. He steadfastly ignored the voice.

Before they realized it, December was underway and the holidays were fast approaching, as was the time for the ritual: Harry’s personal timetable far accelerated in comparison to others his age. Severus found himself reluctant to broach the topic with Harry, finding as the time grew near that he did not wish to lose...whatever this was they had between them. This was not how grounding was supposed to work; he was meant to help Harry through his growth, perform the ritual, and that was it. Grounders did not get involved, didn’t go on to have relationships, not normally, just continuing roles as friends, acquaintances, or mentors, whatever they had been before. Besides, Severus thought, Harry couldn’t actually want him, not really; everything that was between them now was merely a result of their powerful and seductive compatibility. The thought left Severus feeling empty and cold, even as he made plans to discuss the ritual with Harry.

“I don’t want to stop.” Severus was surprised yet again by Harry’s reluctance to undergo the ritual and end their relationship as grounder and charge. “The ritual can wait, Severus. I-I don’t want to lose this...with you. I haven’t felt so complete, so right, in my whole life.”

Harry’s words warmed his heart but Severus hid his pleasure and tried to be the voice of reason. “That’s not the way things are done, Harry. You are ready for the ritual, you can manage any remaining growth safely without my intercession. To delay at this point would only cause suspicion. Outside of this role, I am your professor and _only_ your professor; more than that is simply wrong. It just isn’t done.”

Harry thought over Severus’ words before asking softly, “Do you not want me, Severus? Is that why? You are ready for this to end. Have I only been a task...a burden to be discharged?”

Severus couldn’t bear the heartache swelling between them, could not let Harry think so little of himself after all they had shared. “I had not thought it possible before we began, but yes, I do want you. I want you with me all the time, in every way. But you have to understand that it is our magic causing us to feel this way, the power of our joining, the force of the pull drawing us together. That does not mean it is _real_.”

“It certainly _feels_ real, Severus. How can you just ignore it?”

“We have to, Harry. We can’t trust it. Perhaps, after you’ve finished school, if you still feel you...want me...maybe then we could pursue something more. But for now it is inappropriate. We must finish the ritual for your stability. Please understand.”

Harry was silent for far too long before nodding slowly. “Fine. We can plan for the ritual once Christmas break starts, if that is okay with you.” Severus agreed and launched into a discussion of preparations. Harry let his attention wander; he had already read about the ritual and its preparations, doubting there would be anything new. Instead, he contemplated his feelings for his professor; despite what Severus said, Harry was not so sure it _was_ all because of their magic. He was beginning to realize that there was far more to his reasons for asking Snape than he had ever let on. It was not just their magic, Harry had been utterly content simply reading by the fire in silence with Severus in the evenings or playing an intent game of chess with the brilliant man. He knew he didn’t want that to end as much as the sex...if only he could convince his stubborn grounder.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry had made no progress towards changing Severus’ mind and now faced the ritual as stoically as he could manage; while he might be persistent, Severus was inordinately stubborn when he believed he was correct. Harry’s feelings had not changed, he didn’t want to lose his relationship with Severus but was required to undergo this rite to assure his core matured safely. It was with resignation that he had followed his grounder to the Room of Requirement, focusing on his embarrassment with the virginal white cloak he wore and his nakedness beneath to keep his mind off what happened after tonight.

Severus studied Harry out of the corner of his eye while he busied himself checking preparations unnecessarily: anything to delay what he was about to do. Harry waited silently just outside the ritual space; he had been quiet since the holidays began and Severus found his own feelings echoed that silence. Nevertheless, he was doing the right thing. They had prepared the Room of Requirement thoroughly beforehand, this being the safest place for Harry’s ritual given the amount of power they might generate and the corresponding range required. There was little to delay Severus; with a heavy sigh, he turned to face Harry, meeting the resigned expression that he was afraid graced his own face as well.

“Are you ready?” Harry nodded, still not moved to speak; the ritual did not require he do so and he could find no words at the moment. “Very well.” Severus stepped forward and carefully released the clasp at Harry’s throat, letting the cloak fall to the floor as he stepped back, revealing the naked form of his charge. While he had seen Harry naked numerous times by now, Severus found he was affected more profoundly tonight. Swallowing thickly Severus drew his wand, took a deep breath, and focused on his task as he began to carefully sketch runic forms into the air between them: symbols for serenity, control, strength, wisdom, compassion, balance, and calm. Magic itself assured the runes found their way to the appropriate positions on Harry’s body, each glowing momentarily on contact with the pale skin before being absorbed; that sight alone proved to be arousing. 

When he had finished, Severus put down his wand and removed his own cloak. Picking up a vial from his discarded robe, he stepped next to Harry. “Drink this. It is merely a calming draught to help you relax.” Vanishing the vial as soon as Harry was done, Severus took Harry’s hand and led him into the ritual space and the large bed placed in the center. There were numerous large candles lending their light to the space and a soothing incense filled the air but those were touches added by Severus himself and not required for the ritual itself. He cursed himself for a fool repeatedly, but if this was to be the only time he got to join fully with Harry, then he was determined to make it memorable if not outright romantic—though he would deny that most vehemently if anyone were to say so.

There was nothing more to do, no further words to say, the runes and their magic would enact the ritual through their lovemaking. Witches and wizards learned long ago that sex magic was one of the most powerful and visceral forms practiced; it was for this very reason that maturity was ushered in in this manner. Severus cupped Harry’s face in his hands and allowed himself a long lingering kiss before they moved onto the bed. Tonight was entirely for and about Harry. Severus took his time, tracing the firm body with lips and tongue, arousing his charge with teeth and fingers, pouring his core into Harry with each action and thought; every touch reverberated between them...the virtual ‘air’ fanning the embers of their magic into a roaring blaze. Low levels of energy were already humming around them as Harry hardened and responded to Severus’ ministrations. Harry’s stoic silence was broken when a wet tongue traced over his heated shaft, circling the leaking head, and sucking gently.

“Severus…” The word floated out on a needy moan as lean hips rutted up into the moist heat surrounding him. The more Severus touched him, the more anxious he became to finally be joined fully: the hunger that had been growing between them these past months now a desperate need. His repeated reminders that this would all end after tonight was over were summarily ignored as he begged for what he wanted most, drunk on Severus and their combined power...his drug of choice. Harry glanced down, meeting the dark dilated gaze of his lover while that sinful mouth continued to work slowly over his cock. “Please, Severus. I need you.”

Severus didn’t miss a beat, summoning the small jar of lubricant he had set aside and slicking his fingers without a sound. Harry had followed his movements and eagerly spread his thighs to give Severus better access. As he pressed one finger into Harry’s body, Severus sank deep over his cock and sucked firmly, slowly beginning to work the finger in and out, before lightly brushing over the prostate. Severus longed to channel a burst of power straight into the prostate, a maneuver Harry loved and that never failed to elicit a scream of pleasure; it also triggered Harry’s orgasm on the spot and he didn’t want this to be over too soon. Their power had to build to the maximum levels for the ritual to be effective. 

Harry gasped, one hand clutching the bed beneath him while the other reached for Severus’ dark hair. He gripped tightly as his hips bucked, pressing him into the welcoming throat while a pulse of pure magic radiated out from the epicenter of their entwined bodies. “More. Now...please.”

Severus didn’t hesitate, pushing the second finger in and continuing to stretch and relax Harry’s virgin opening. He had no qualms about hurting Harry, they had experimented with this much before and he knew how far he could go. His own cock rubbed impotently against the bed beneath him as he prepared Harry. Their combined powers continued to ebb and flow freely, drawing them together ever more intimately, heightening their passions while the low levels of energy surrounding them built in tandem with their arousal. Severus thrust in abruptly, rubbing his fingers against the prostate again. He swallowed convulsively around Harry’s cock when it pushed down his throat with another jolt of lean hips, noting another burst of power around them once again. 

“Too close! Severus?” Harry couldn’t seem to control the urges consuming his body, nor his power; his hunger for Severus was growing frantic; he felt out of control and worried about overwhelming Severus as well . “Can’t wait...need you now. Please.”

While he would have preferred stretching Harry to three fingers, Severus was struggling to resist the call of Harry’s body, the pull of his core. He moved up to claim Harry’s lips in a heated kiss as he positioned himself and began to push into the tight, welcoming heat of the body beneath him. He took his time to prevent any undue pain or harm, only to have Harry grip his shoulders and undulate his hips, working himself further onto Severus’ cock. He could only groan as his overly eager lover met him halfway and soon found his cock buried to the hilt in Harry’s arse, fighting the urge to move while Harry adjusted. The jolt of raw power that erupted once they were joined blinded them and shook the room, causing them to cling to each other, eyes closed against the brightness of their union. It felt like an eternity before Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ hips, pressing his heels against the taut arse, silently urging him to move.

Severus pulled out and sank back into Harry slowly a few times before they were both comfortable. Only then did he begin to fuck in earnest, pulling nearly all the way out and sinking deep in sharp thrusts that had Harry crying out, clinging to Severus as he begged repeatedly for more. They were lost to their surroundings and the building magical force surrounding them as the ritual worked; both men were completely focused on each other’s pleasure. The entire room was aglow with energy, their combined power radiating outward in ever stronger bursts of magic, filling even the darkest corner with light.

Their joining was more than Harry could have ever expected. Beyond the sexual pleasure of the act, it simply felt...right, as though they were meant to be together like this...as natural as breathing. The thought quickly became bittersweet as he reminded himself that they only had tonight...at least for now. So Harry stopped thinking, letting everything else fall away except for the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing. Just the same, he couldn’t help wishing that this would never end.

Severus wished they could last longer but Harry was a virgin and even he could not remain unaffected by their joining. He had never felt such _power_ , even in the presence of Voldemort or under the effects of his wand, Severus had never known such raw, vibrant, living magic as Harry filled him with now and he trembled with the effort of completing the ritual. While they had ached for this moment of joining, now that it was here, Severus didn’t want to stop...didn’t want it to be over. Why did he have to be so stubborn about propriety, and a professor to boot. Severus felt Harry clenching around him and struggled to hold on just a bit longer. He leaned forward, sealing his lips to Harry’s as he let himself go, rocking them together as he sank himself deep into Harry’s body over and over, the ritual’s magic climbing to a fever pitch.

The friction of Severus rocking against Harry’s sensitive cock soon pushed him over the edge, his nails drawing blood as he clawed broad shoulders feverishly, arching against the larger man as ragged cries escaped his throat. Severus followed immediately behind Harry, his low groans joining in the cacophony of their mutual orgasms as well as the explosive blast of power that shook the walls and floors dangerously, whited out the room around them, leaving both men dazed for a time, clutching each other, and gasping for air. Neither had noticed the appearance of a new rune over their hearts just before they reached their climax. 

As far as they were concerned, the ritual had ended. Harry’s grounding, was over...and so were they.

{*} {*} {*}

Epilogue:

The Hogwarts Express had departed the station carrying the last of the students home for the summer. Another year over and a whole summer to pursue private interests before a new year began. Severus had said his goodbyes to his fellow professors and made his way to his rooms. He had packing to do. He had just finished a pot of tea when there was a knock at his door. Muttering under his breath about interruptions now of all times, Severus marched to the door and yanked it open, a biting retort ready on his lips. Instead, a lazy seductive smile spread across his sharp features when he saw the person standing there.

“Hello...husband.”

Severus grabbed Harry’s wrist and yanked him inside, closing the door and pressing Harry against the solid wood as he kissed him thoroughly. When breathing became necessary, he drew back but did not release his hold on the man before him. “Hello to you, husband. Ready for a long overdue honeymoon?”

Harry hummed, nuzzling against Severus’ throat and enjoying the way the pulse leapt in response. “Oh, I’m ready, alright. But I’m afraid we’ll have to delay our departure, just a bit.”

Severus looked startled, “Delay? Why?”

Harry smiled a positively feral grin and raised up on his toes to whisper in his mate’s ear. “I don’t think I can last another minute without your gorgeous cock in my arse.” He pushed Severus away and strolled towards the bedroom, losing clothes along the way.

Severus hesitated only long enough to lock the door, then followed his mate to their bed. Soon both men were naked and engrossed with each other, the matching bonding runes over their hearts no longer the shock they were when they first awoke from their daze after the ritual. Both men had been too stubborn to see what their profound compatibility truly meant, so magic had made the choice for them, binding them forever at the first opportunity as the soulmates they were.

There was nothing to be done for it and, after some serious discussion, they had realized it was what they had both wanted but did not verbalize. They spent the entire Christmas holidays together, allowing the bond and Harry’s magic to settle. They had spoken to Dumbledore, who found their situation vastly diverting, though unusual. The decision was made to keep the bonding a secret for now, rather than trying to explain it to others who might feel Severus manipulated Harry, using his position as grounder. Harry and Severus agreed to keep the secret, providing Dumbledore do them one favor; the Friday before students returned for the holidays, they stood side by side in front of Dumbledore’s fireplace as the headmaster performed the bonding ceremony for them with Professor McGonagall and Dobby as witnesses. There were plenty of rendezvouses along the way but Harry remained in his dorm through the end of the year and hung out with his friends, though he did have to disappoint Ernie. For all intents and purposes, Harry was a normal student for once.

A student who was now through with school and starting a new life with his husband and bondmate. And the two of them couldn’t be happier. Well...at least not until magic decided that they should be parents and bestowed another unexpected gift. 

But that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3679970.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1624355.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/927183.html).


End file.
